Lenore
by ClinicallyinsaneXx
Summary: We all know what happened that fateful night the raven showed up. But what really happened to Lenore to drive Edgar mad? Is he to blame or is he just as innocent as the dieing Lenore? Bear with me I’m not great at summaries.


Once upon a fatal night, filled with monsters and hidden fright,  
Feeling nothing forever more,  
Breath escaped, with fear I gaped,  
Sudden chills, chills so cold, brought by the creature by my side, the creature by my side,  
Simply this and nothing implied,

Hoping for a simple breath, to end this nightmarish death,  
For life to come and love to mend, evermore,  
Desperately wishing for a chance, to have this fitful night to advance,  
If only I heed the warning, for I miss my poor bestowed, oh the hurting,  
Never seeing, ever cold, to keep me from my loves calls,  
Nothing like this ever recalls,

Shivering here in quiet darkness, slowly slipping into this bleakness,  
I heard a calling, creating a heart sore,  
Quickly my eyes open, foreseeing a bad omen,  
What could want or need me at this time of pain,  
Only one but I choose to settle in vain,  
Only this and nothing pertain,

Quickly my soul sought refuge; simply I could take it no more, my heart a deluge,  
Who ever it was must heed my pain, for this drove me insane, ever more  
Seeking help but with no luck, leaving me dumbstruck,  
Helpless as time, slowly perishing, slowly with this creature by my side,  
Simply this and nothing bide,

This creature stopped the tormenting; finally blessing,  
But ever doubting for a cure,  
For the searing pain stayed intact, I never thought it would come to this, in fact,  
But still I fought to make my impact, for I could still hear my loves voice cracked,  
Finally the pain conceded, life even more near sighted,  
"Oh what have you been waiting for?" This I merely chanted,

Yet no answer came from this, my body a mangled mess,  
Slowly I bleed upon the bearskin floor,  
My life passing before my eyes, mocking me with cried goodbyes,  
I listened for its breathing, sent my dying heart a beating,  
Letting its infernal breath stop if I decide to give in,  
Why is it me lying here, dying on this bloody bearskin?

Closer than close it was, nothing could describe the flaws  
This thing, the creature standing beside me dying, but was ignored,  
Made the kindest gesture made tonight, against my feeble fight,  
As it perched above my head, atop this blood soaked bearskin floor,  
It was the perfection of death on my floor,  
Just the reaper and nothing more,

Standing there mocking me, smiling so awfully,  
The moon glinted of his scythe, while he watched me writhe, all this pain I silently bore,  
I know you to be sneer, showing me my deepest fear,  
Why Mr. Grim, why do your reap taking these poor souls, was it to extol?  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenora, forever more"

Nearly dead I thought insanely, but I understood him plainly,  
Little questions become ignored, little relevancy, but what is more  
I could not agree to go with him, to a land full of hell and all is dim,  
For no human could have seen the reaper at their side,  
The release will soon be here, the pain never more,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Mr. Reaper stood there lonely, speaking those four words only,  
Only those four, as he slowly crept upon my soul,  
Nothing else I heard him say, more than ever I wanted an angel adore,  
Said this much if he may, he's seen this many before;  
When this is over, he will ever leave me, as my hopes are forlorn,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Scared now, my whimpering broken by his responses so cruelly spoken,  
Why could he not leave me in my misery for ever more?  
If he were to leave me be, then he would have to see,  
If I could survive and see my loves sweet face,  
But such luck is my curse I can't bet this strong force,  
Quoth the reaper "come Lenore, forever more"

But Mr. Reaper kept me yearning and my heart every burning,  
To suffer on this bloody bearskin floor,  
Upon his eyeless sockets staring, when noticed he was wearing,  
An ebony cloaked boney gore,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Scared I started to wonder, just what created his blunder,  
As the creature with the scythe had been destined to my bloody bearskin floor,  
As I began to give in and reclining, secretly inside repining,  
That this ebony, cloaked bones watched me die on this bloody bearskin floor,  
The numbness forced me to take refuge in this bleakness, unsure  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Waiting there the numbness grew thicker, in my heart grew a loud ticker,  
Slowly pounding in my chest, why can't this life restore,  
Stupid reaper, for your bleaker,  
Give me rest and lift this sorrow, so that I shall never have to suffer no more,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Death a thing of torture, for your nothing but a beggar,  
Whether death or life a sharp, my aching body is an eyesore,  
Piece of place is all I wanted; still it seems that by the reaper I'm haunted,  
Will I ever be able to slip from this reaper, that's making death feel near,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Love conceded, the numbness took over this not acted,  
Tell me angels by the love of God that we adore,  
Help me for I grow weak, and I fear I shall never speak,  
That the object of my death, shall still be here on this bloody bearskin floor,  
The rare and radiant lady, that the angles called Lenore is slowly dieing on this floor,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Do your deed and leave me be you vile creature, let your leave but with one more feature,  
For the angels finally given, she lays dead on the bloody bearskin floor,  
Mr. Reaper, leave nothing as a token, of the one you have taken,  
Leave this place unbroken as you leave my bloody floor,  
Take your scythe from his heart; take your leave off this blood stained floor!  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more"

Then the reaper never feeling, still is fearing, still is fearing,  
And set to watch me die on this bearskin floor,  
He likes to watch their weeping, in tiresome fear and creeping,  
For she can't get to living for this women the angels named Lenore,  
Was dying on the bloody bearskin floor,  
Quoth the reaper, "come Lenore, forever more..."


End file.
